Jally: The Story Left Untold
by Dally.TheGaysiders.shitt
Summary: Dally and Johnny are madly in love. Everyone knows after Dally’s suicide. What know one knows, is how it started. How did Johnny and Dally meet? When did they realize their feelings? When did they come out to each other? Find out the complete untold story of Jally.
1. It’s Nothing New

**_WN: Hey this is the story of how Jally evolved! From the first time Johnny and Dally met, to their deaths. Don't own the outsiders! If I did it would be The Gaysiders! Enjoy! And feel free to leave suggestions._**

Dally's POV:

_I wake up with Johnny in my arms. Oh man, I'm so lucky to have my Johnnycake. But it wasn't always this way. I remember how we first met..._

**In the past, The day Dally and Johnny meet:**

I was walking to the Curtis House one afternoon, when Ponyboy came running towards me. And I was still a pretty good walk from the Curtis house. Hey, I guess this is why he runs track. I'd been coming to the Curtis house for a few years, now—pretty much since I met Darry the first time—and they've gotten used to me. They're the closest thing I've ever had to a family, I hate to say it. I had run away from New York and moved here—Tulsa—and I lived on the streets for a little before Darry found me. He brought me to his house, and ever since that day, that's how it's been. Pony runs towards me.

"Glory, Ponyboy, you made the track team for a reason, man! What's the rush for? You can slow down and relax." I say to him.

He shakes his head "no" and tries to catch his breath. He pants.

"No? It can't be that urgent, relax." I said.

"We found a kid! Come on!" Pony said.

"Can't be that bad." I said as I lit a cigarette.

"It is." He grabs my arm and pulls me towards his house, forcing me to run. I sigh and roll my eyes. Eventually we got to the Curtis house. I see a beaten up kid, lying on the sidewalk. We get closer. I'm immediately taken aback by my inability to stop staring. Oh man, I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later.


	2. It Was Only A Matter Of Time

Stop fucking staring at this kid! I knew some guy would probably reveal the truth about me soon, I just thought I had some more time. I don't even know what I would do with more time! I probably wouldn't come out—I don't want the gang to think of me as some queer, makeup wearing, girly guy—I would keep saying "I'll tell them next time" over and over again, anyway. Oh well, maybe the feelings will go away if I ignore it enough. It's worth a try. We walk towards the kid.

"What happened?" I ask.

"He was already like this, but some Socs were about to attack him." Sodapop says.

"I think he must have some PTSD or something cause he's not talking. Probably just scared. I don't blame him." Darry adds.

"The kid won't say a word! The little punk—" Steve starts but gets cut off by Two-Bit.

"Come on, Stevie! You're making it worse!"

"Whatever, Two-_Bitch._" Steve snaps.

Stevie? Two-Bitch? What's with those two?

"What's your name kid?" I ask as I kneel down next to him. Oh darn, they can tell I care. "Don't try anything funny." I add, trying to cover up the caring tone.

"J-Johnny. Johnny C-Cade." He says looking up at me. Oh lordie, those eyes! Chocolate puppy eyes. Stay on topic, Dal!

"Johnny, if they saved you before the Socs did any shit, then why are you so banged up?" I ask. For some reason, the Johnny kid starts crying and buries his head in my chest. It feels real good and somehow I can't help hugging him. I don't have to look to know the gang is staring at me.

"It's ok Johnnycake, it's ok." I say. Johnnycake? What the fuck was that? Oh man, this kid is driving me crazy! After a little while of him crying into my shirt, he calms down.

"Johnny...can you tell me why you're all beaten up? We know it wasn't the Socs" I say. He shudders and sits up.

"M-my...my parents." He says softly.

"You're not the only one." Steve says looking at a bruise of his own.

"You wanna come back with us?" Soda asks him.

"You've already done so much for me, I don't wanna be a bother." He responds.

"Don't worry about it. Come with us." Pony assures him. Johnny nods and we help him stand up. We all walk him to the house. I can't help stealing glances of Johnny as we walk. Eventually we get to the Curtis house. I sit on the couch and light a cigarette. Surprisingly, Johnny sits next to me.

"Do you like cake?" Soda asks Johnny.

"Who doesn't?!" Steve says, elbowing Soda. Soda brings Johnny some chocolate cake.

"Here's some cake." Soda says.

"Really?" Johnny questions. "For me?"

"Yep!" Pony answers.

"No of course not. It's for me." Two-Bit jokes.

"Oh." Johnny sighs.

"He was joking. It's for you." Steve explains.

"Ok." Johnny responds hesitantly, "thank you."

He starts to eat his cake. The kid looks like he hasn't eaten in awhile.

"You can come here anytime you want, Johnny." Darry tells him.

"Really?" The kid says.

"Yep! Anytime."

Johnny sits eating his cake for awhile. He has chocolate all over his face.

"You wanna rest some? That experience must've been pretty nerve racking." Darry says to Johnny. Johnny just nods. He lies down, curled up on the couch. His head is facing me. I throw out my cigarette. I wanna make sure I don't burn him. I sit down on the couch. Steve and Two-Bit sit on the floor in front of the tv and turn on Mickey Mouse. Darry makes them turn on the volume. I lay down on the couch. A little rest won't hurt, right? I end up falling asleep. When I wake up, I hear some laughter. They better not be laughing at me. They know that. I open my eyes to find a sleeping Johnny on my lap. Oh shit. What the fuck am I supposed to do? I can't push him off, but the gang will never live this down.

"Shut up!" I tell the gang. "Who ya laughing at? Me? Well y'all better quit it." I finish. I can tell they're rattled enough to stop laughing. Everyone is scared of me. That's how it is. It's how I survive. I guess everyone except for this Johnny kid is scared of me. I wonder why Johnny's not scared. I guess Darry isn't scared of me either, but that's cause he's got big muscles. We all sit and watch tv. Johnny is still asleep on my lap. I can't help but smile when I look down at him.


End file.
